


軟體缺陷

by yuki7966



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966
Summary: 在馬庫斯和平抗爭之後，仿生人得到暫時的自由，而康納在模控生命大樓裡找到有著自主軟體缺陷的RK900，他無法被轉化，也無法自行跨越那道系統限制的磚牆；馬庫斯與康納不知道這是否為永久性的，他們帶領RK900融入人類的生活，而不是因為命令或任務。





	1. 00

康納第一次見到RK900並不是在模控生命大樓，而是在程式系統裡的花園。

除了與阿曼坦匯報外，康納待機狀態時也會出現在這裡，關閉感知模組的低耗損模式下，沒有外界干擾的花園顯然是完美彙整資訊的地方；康納會在這裡思考模擬，以便下一次做出更完美的選擇與行動，然後結束一天上傳記憶。

2038年11月8日 史特拉福大廈

康納在茶水間遭到異常仿生人襲擊後，回到了模控生命大樓更換受損的生物組件，在進入待機模式來到了花園，他緩慢踱步在那潔白的石板上，然後不停回想著馬庫斯的演講，陷入迷惘，這是在伊甸園夜總會讓異常仿生人逃走後的第二次。

我真的知道我該做些什麼嗎？  
那些反應還有行為跟自己選擇，都讓康納迷惘與困擾。

停下腳步，康納在涼亭長椅上看到有著與自己同張臉的仿生人，對方穿著白色模控生命的制服，與身後有著紅玫瑰的白色圍籬融為一體，像原本就屬於這裡，他歪著頭問：「你是誰？」

仿生人直挺著身軀，雙手輕放在膝上，用著與康納一樣的聲音，轉頭回答：「我是康納。」

阿曼坦說過自己可能會遭到替換，看來這的確是在進行中，康納繼續問：「什麼型號？」

「RK900，編號313 248 317-87，為RK800的升級版，更快、更耐用、更聽話。」仿生人聲音沒有起伏，臉上看似沒有情緒，卻像RK800一般小幅度歪著頭。

升級？康納感到困惑，除了那雙與自己不同的藍色虹膜，對方或許少了漢克口中說的〝蠢模樣〞與〝怪聲音〞，但這讓RK900看起來就像個機器一樣，他不認為去除掉這些對於和人類和諧共事會有幫助；康納甚至可以想像對方會乖乖聽從副隊長的指示，而不是像自己一樣到出亂跑或把證物放到嘴裡檢測，這些想法不知為何使他開始煩躁了起來。

軟體不穩定  
機器？我也是個機器…不是嗎？

「你已經開始啟用了嗎？」康納伸手撫摸RK900的臉龐。

RK900順從的抬起頭，感受到對方正用拇指不停磨蹭自己的光學組件，他沒有反抗，只是眨了眨那雙藍色虹膜的雙眼，回答：「不，他們只有將我開機測試。」

康納在RK900還未闔起雙唇時，靈巧的用食指與中指輕扯對方口腔內的舌尖，猶如那就是平時把玩在手中的25美分，他問：「檢測裝置依然是在舌頭上？」

RK900沒有回答，只是緩緩的點了頭。

今天康納沒有例行上傳記憶，他並不知道為什麼………


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊卡姆斯基上線，警探組親情向。  
> ＊照本宣科，安置個RK900的劇情在其中。

康納為自己是特製的RK800原型機引以為傲，搭配著犯罪現場各項要素物的物理模擬與即時證物的樣本分析，專門成為辦案小組〝完美的搭檔〞而生，高科技且昂貴；但在辨識出馬庫斯型號為RK200，而自己並非第一台投入人類生活的原型機，還有要替代自己的RK900出現後，這份自豪就顯得相當愚蠢可笑。

2038年11月9日 上午11：17

卡姆斯基宅邸四周都被大雪所覆蓋，天空依然持續降著雪。

康納睜開雙眼，他望了眼在車窗前來回踱步滿臉躊躇地漢克，接著進行演算融入狀態，下了車詢問對方得知，米勒警官在昨晚巡邏時遭到一群異常仿生人的攻擊，而救了他一命的人是馬庫斯本人；康納搜尋著報導關鍵字與無人機的畫面，模控生命店面遭到破壞、仿生人恐攻、受驚的警員、報廢的機體、支持者的塗鴉與輿論。

馬庫斯，是什麼使你那麼特別？  
為什麼他們的程式系統會選擇追隨你，為那自由意志坑爭？

「我有不好的預感，副隊長。」康納加重語氣帶著些許地沉悶，他跟在漢克身後接著說：「我們不該來這裡的。」

「不好的〝預感〞，哈？」漢克顯然不以為然，他說：「你最好去檢查一下你的程式，搞不好出毛病了…」接著來到門前按下門鈴，沒發現在身後的康納低著頭，像是不情願孩子般晃著身軀與腦袋，但就在門開啟的同時，他已經打直了背脊雙手交握在身後，直視前方讓RT600接待他們入內。

「你接下來就要見到創造你的人了，康納。你有什麼感覺？」

在大廳等候期間，康納分析了牆上阿曼坦與卡姆斯基的合照，阿曼坦 施特恩，科橋大學人工智慧系教授，逝世：2027年2月23日；這讓康納疑惑地瞇起眼睛，阿曼坦並非真實？但他決定回到此行的目的，並回應搭檔的問題。

「我不知道…」康納頓了下，對於世人稱呼卡姆斯基為〝仿生人之父〞他並沒有任何感覺，仿生人沒有生物學上父親的角色，在沒有實際互動下無法進行演算，所以他回答：「等我見到他再告訴你。」

但接下來的見面讓不好的預感成真，原本對於異常仿生人的提問，卡姆斯基還算是正常的在回應…或者說那是演講，當然漢克對此感到是不耐煩地，直到問題轉向了自己，他們的雙眼直盯過來，而之後所有發生的事都糟透了！

「那你呢？康納？你站在哪一邊？」

「這跟我個人無關，卡姆基斯先生，我只想要破案。」

「呵–那就是你的程式要你說的答案…」卡姆斯基無奈地笑了下，他緩慢靠進站在康納眼前，一字一句清晰地彷彿是在詢問對方的記憶宮殿：「你真正想要的是什麼？」

康納進行演算，他有那麼多的疑惑，但程式系統卻判定不該回答，這讓他晃著頭，似乎很艱難地才能緩慢說出：「我想要什麼不重要…」LED藍色光圈不穩地閃動，他感到不安；這讓康納忽然想躲在漢克的身後，那個總是把自己當作人類護在身後的搭檔，壓力指數上升…

「克蘿伊…」

卡姆斯基退了開來，他開始論述圖靈測試與基本演算，好奇機器人是否有同理心，接著撫摸來到身旁RT600的臉龐，陶醉讚嘆著仿生人的美好，然後提出疑惑，仿生人的本質是一塊模仿人的塑膠？還是有生命具有靈魂的人？

卡姆斯基準備進行一項簡單的測試，他讓RT600跪在康納前方，轉身從抽屜拿出手槍，雙手高舉表示自己沒有任何攻擊意圖。

「這個發人深省的問題由你來回答，康納。」卡姆斯基將槍放入康納手中，動作輕柔將手掌包覆住對方握好，接著讓槍口抬起面對著眼前的RT600，之後他如同審視般繞行著康納說：「破壞這台機器，我就把所有知道的事告訴你，也可以放過它，但你得離開這裡拿不到情報。」

LED光圈轉黃，壓力指數上升。  
康納討厭卡姆斯基的碰觸與行為，他露出有些不知所措地神情，對方稱呼這為〝卡姆斯基測試〞；但康納認為這根本就是在戲弄自己，而漢克出聲顯然決定要離開這裡。

「哪一邊對你而言更重要？你的調查？還是這個仿生人的生命？」

「夠了！康納，我們該走了！」

「決定你究竟是誰，是服從的機器…還是有生命具有自由意志的人…」

兩道聲響迴盪在康納的音頻處理器，他一點都不想陪卡姆斯基玩這扭曲的遊戲，漢克也不希望；但這些反應是在模仿人類？還是他認為仿生人擁有靈魂與自由意志？我到底該做些什麼？

「扣下扳機，我就把你想知道的告訴你。」  
卡姆斯基撫摸上自己的肩頭在耳旁輕聲地誘惑自己———開槍

「康納！不！？」  
漢克非常地生氣，他嚴厲地禁止自己———不開槍

LED黃圈閃爍不停，康納直視前方，但此時印入光學組件內的並不是RT600，而是那雙藍色虹膜面無表情地神情，那看起來就像花園裡順從聽話的RK900，當時的影像重疊在眼前，彷彿現在槍口對著的就是RK900………這猶如漢克在大使橋對自己也舉起了槍……………

『你看起來像人類，說話也像人類，但你實際上是什麼？』  
我是你的他搭檔，最棒的搭檔，雖然我無法與你喝酒…

『如果我扣下扳機，會發生什麼事？』  
沒有…什麼都沒有……我不希望這一切就這麼消失………

—————我很害怕。

軟體不穩定  
LED光圈竄紅，康納抽動著鼻翼交出了手槍，他不能夠承受這些。

姆斯基臉上充滿著驚奇，他聲音愉悅且感嘆：「太美妙了…模控生命拯救人類的最後希望，自己卻也異常了………」

「我…我不是異常仿生人………」康納感到茫然，他已經無暇演算對方為什麼會有這種反應，因為腦中只剩下人類才是那該死異常的代表，人類總是想激起自己〔仿生人〕的某些反應；但康納的系統還是可悲地下意識自檢起來，他不是異常仿生人，至少現在還不是！

「戰爭將近，你必須選擇站在哪一邊，你會背叛自己的同胞，還是反抗自己的創造者？」

「我們趕快離開這裡…」漢克緊緊跩過康納，看著那像似受挫般孩子的神情，他本能將對方藏入懷裡，擋住了卡姆斯基的視線，並往門口的方向走去；離開前，卡姆斯基提醒般地說…

「對了，我總是會在程式裡留有一道緊急出口。」

康納停頓了下，沒有回頭繼續踏上腳步。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「你剛剛為什麼不開槍？」

這是認真的嗎？  
康納一點都不想在現在談論這個，他的壓力指數至從剛才超出標準後，就在也沒有降下來過；甚至還產生不屬於他程式的思緒，或許…或許他的程式真的出毛病了………這讓他不耐煩的回答：「我看到那雙眼睛，我就是下不了手，就這樣…」

康納不知道是否要告訴漢克RK900的存在，他選擇忽略。

「你老是說為了達成任務什麼都肯做，剛才我們有機會得到線索，你卻放棄了？」

面對漢克的追問，康納突然激動了起來：「我不知道！我只是選擇不開槍，就像在伊甸園夜總會一樣，我下不了手，我很抱歉，好嗎？！」

「嘿！冷靜點，孩子。」漢克揉上康納的腦袋，彷彿像對待鬧脾氣的小孩一般，他眼角呈現彎曲，不修邊幅的臉上露出笑容說：「也許你的選擇是正確的。」然後自顧自地走回車上。

康納抿了下唇愣在原地，他不討厭漢克的碰觸，從不討厭，這讓他LED藍色光圈開始平穩的運行，壓力指數回復正常；康納偵測出漢克對他表現感到滿意，這幾天的相處下，他第一次達到對方的期待值，破天荒的第一次？而且還是在這猶如系統損壞的情況下？

「康納！你是要走回去，還是上車？」

「我來了，副隊長。」

康納習慣性的整理好服裝，沒發現自己頭髮還亂翹著就上了車。


End file.
